


judge me worthy of your endless pride

by enbyseven



Series: femslash february 2021 [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyseven/pseuds/enbyseven
Summary: Lavellan confides in Vivienne over the fire.Prompt: Pride.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Vivienne (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Vivienne (Dragon Age)
Series: femslash february 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148765
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	judge me worthy of your endless pride

**Author's Note:**

> my Maker, know my heart:  
> take from me a life of sorrow.  
> lift me from a world of pain.  
> judge me worthy of Your endless pride.  
> \- transfiguration 12, the chant of light.

"You're very skilled, for someone with no circle training."

Lavellan frowned as she looked up from stoking the fire.

"I don't think a simple elemental spell to light a fire speaks for my training - or lack thereof," she said dryly.

She got the impression the Vivienne would have rolled her eyes, were she the sort of woman to do that.

"I meant in battle," she clarified, sweeping aside her robes to sit down next to Lavellan. Across the camp, Varric was busy scribbling down his thoughts and Cassandra was reading by the light of the fire, the sun having recently gone down. "You have a focus I rarely see, even in enchanters."

"I'm not _un_ trained," Lavellan said with a little shrug, sitting back on the ground, her back against the fallen log Vivienne was perched upon. "Keeper Deshanna made sure that I learned everything I needed to know to be Keeper after her. And that includes defending the clan. I never thought I'd be battling demons and rifts and - well. You get the idea."

"I doubt any of us saw this coming," Vivienne said, patting her shoulder gently before changing the subject. "Your Keeper must be proud, to have such a fine student."

Lavellan grinned.

"I suppose. She was always telling me to be more patient, that a Keeper needs to hear all sides before making a decision. She thought I was too impulsive, you see."

Vivienne laughed.

"Perhaps," she said, not unkindly. "But your quick decision making serves you well on the battlefield. There, one cannot spend too much time thinking. One must act."

"That's true," Lavellan replied, softly. "But sometimes I think I ought to listen more, to you and, well, everyone else. I was a good First, but even a Keeper of the Dalish doesn't know everything. And it's all so overwhelming. Cassandra and Leliana and everyone else, they keep looking to me to make decisions. And I'm doing the best I can, but I keep feeling like I'm making the wrong choices."

The words poured out, almost without her meaning to say them, and once she was finished, Lavellan ducked her head to hide a blush. Everyone seemed to be pleased when she acted confident, and she hadn't been able to express her doubts. But Vivienne always seemed so sure of herself. If anyone could give her advice, it had to be her."

"You're doing very well," Vivienne said, and Lavellan felt a hand gripping her shoulder comfortingly. She looked up at the enchanter with a doubtful frown on her face. "I promise. I might not agree with all of your decisions, but I respect you for making them. Not everyone could handle being the Herald of Andraste - whether you believe in the title or not, it is still one of power," Vivienne spoke over Lavellan's attempted interruption with a raised eyebrow. "It hasn't gone to your head. And you know when to ask for advice. A quality that many leaders lack."

With a sigh, Lavellan let her head drop down on Vivienne's leg. It was a casual gesture, one she might have done if she was sitting with a clanmate. But as Vivienne stiffened, she remembered that she wasn't with her clan.

Lavellan bolted upright, before hunching her shoulders and going bright red.

"Sorry," she muttered. 

"It's quite all right, my dear." Vivienne seemed to hesitate for a moment, before running her fingers through Lavellan's loose hair and guiding her head back to rest on her thigh. Lavellan, still blushing, slowly relaxed again. 

"Thanks," she said quietly. "Sometimes it's hard, not being back with my clan. Being the one people look up to. Everyone's been so kind, but..."

"It's difficult, setting yourself apart from others," Vivienne said quietly. "I understand. I trust... I trust you know that you can always come to me, if you need anything. Even if it's a moment's reprieve."

Somewhat shyly, Lavellan allowed her hand to wrap loosely around Vivienne's bare ankle. Somehow the gesture was intimate, but Vivienne didn't object. Allowing her thumb to stroke her soft skin, she sighed again, and closed her eyes. 

A compliment from Vivienne? That would warm her all night. But not as much as her kindness, or the soft feel of her thigh against Lavellan's cheek, and Vivienne's sweet indulgence. 

**Author's Note:**

> for [femslash february 2021.](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/641624167804960768/any-world-any-fandom-ocs-however-you-art-or) day 2: pride.


End file.
